The present invention relates generally to games, but more particularly to horse racing games It is an improved race game with playing pieces representing horses that are moved over a playing board designed to represent dirt and turf race tracks.
The present invention is an improvement over previous race horse games because it more closely simulates an actual horse race by taking into account such factors as weather, the horses' training and capabilities relative to given track and weather conditions, events such as bumping and interference, and the excitement of photo finishes.